


Orzechy

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, fluff bez fabuły, piosenki ludowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak jak zapowiadałam: jedziem serię fluffów różnistych. Zresztą Javed/Magister to prawie tak oczywista gejowska para jak Iorweth i Roche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orzechy

Mattias Gremer (alias Magister) właściwie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Azar nawet nie stanął za nim, a wszedł na niego i bezceremonialnie zapuścił mu żurawia ponad ramieniem. Wiedział już, że w Zerrikanii pojęcie przestrzeni osobistej praktycznie nie istniało. Zresztą półtora roku to dość czasu, by przywyknąć do gorącego oddechu obwiewającego kark.  
– N’dege alheth – przeczytał spokojnie.  
– Elheth – poprawił Azar. – „A” jest zawinięte w drugą stronę. Ale poza tym… przyzwoicie, przynajmniej na piśmie. Czytaj dalej.  
Mattias Gremer (alias Magister), skrytobójca-erudyta i aspirujący poliglota, przeczytał:

Piękne są palmy nad Bronhsi,  
Gdy wschodzi słońce.  
Giętki pień mają,  
Orzech ich słodki i mleczny. 

– Przyzwoicie – powtórzył Azar i wyprostował się. Nieznacznie. Tak że teraz, oczywiście, chuchał Magistrowi w kark, co jednak nie było żadną anomalią, toteż poprzestał Mattias na odnotowaniu faktu i skupił się na byciu ukontentowanym. Czytał zerrikańską poezję w oryginale. Pomijając już wyraźne postępy w operowaniu tym narzeczem, samo doznanie intelektualne było zdumiewające.  
Nieznacznie zdumiewał też fakt, że Azar, dotąd oparty o jego ramię, w trakcie lektury od niechcenia przesunął dłoń dalej i zaczął leniwie przeczesywać mu włosy na karku.  
– Właściwe to jest pieśń – ciągnął tonem tyleż rozleniwionym, co ruchy. – Ludowa. Nie do odtworzenia bez akompaniamentu, dlatego melodykę ci odpuszczę. Czytaj dalej.  
Zerrikania, dumał Magister. Kraj parnych lasów, gorących stepów i ludzi, którzy budują domy bez drzwi. W ramach prezentacji klepią obcego człowieka w ramię. Honorują gościa poprzez spanie na jednym posłaniu z gospodarzem, a często także i gospodynią. Kapią się w balii wystawionej przed chatę i nie widzą niczego niestosownego w tym, by dołączył do nich sąsiad czy ktokolwiek, kto akurat był w pobliżu. Zerrikania, cóż za intrygująca kultura. 

Piękne są palmy nad Bronhsi,  
Gdy wschodzi księżyc.  
Chodź, pnie potrąćmy,  
Strząśnijmy słodkie orzechy. 

Mattias zadumał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy poczuł delikatne, mrowiące niespokojnie drapanie między łopatkami. Azar bez pośpiechu przebierał palcami po wypustkach kręgosłupa, całkiem jak po tych modlitewnych sznurach z nasion paciorecznika. Z namaszczeniem. W górę i w dół. I jeszcze bardziej w dół.  
Zerrikania, płomienny kraj. Zapewne homoseksualizm również traktowano tam swobodniej. Zresztą i na Północy magowie byli przysłowiowo wręcz promiskuityczni, homo-, a przynajmniej biseksualizm był wśród nich równie powszechny co sterylność. Magister natomiast zakładał, że kiedy na ziemi egzystuje bezkarnie tyle aberracji, mutantów i zwyrodniałych ras, trudno traktować akurat upodobania erotyczne jako sensowny wyznacznik czegokolwiek.  
Zdjął okulary.  
– Imaginuję sobie, że ludowa – rzucił, odwracając się. – Symbolika jest nad wyraz czytelna.  
Azar uśmiechnął się, przymrużył z zadowoleniem oczy.  
– Znakomicie. Poprawne odczytanie.  
Po czym obaj zajęli się na dobre zgłębianiem florystycznej metaforyki. Czy też, ujmując rzecz po zerrikańsku: poszli strząsać słodkie orzechy.


End file.
